A Kitty In Rags And Chains
by kaminx
Summary: Gunji X Akira and Gunji X Akira X Kiriwar... well... I think you guys know where this is headed...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_**:** _For a while I have wanted to do a couple chapters of Akira X Gunji and Akira X Gunji X Kiriwar… _

_:/ I hope this is ok… I haven't played the game but I have watched the anime and have read the manga several times… _

_I am not following the manga's ways or anime's ways this is just a brand new idea of how this could have happened but if it seems simulair then whatever…please don't not review and say this is not how the manga or anime went because yes I am fully aware of that…but im pretty sure it didnnt go too much this way :/  
_

* * *

I blinked, my vision fuzzy, I saw what appeared to be a wall and maybe a door…? I closed my eyes and quickly tried to get my brain to catch up to the present, but all I could remember was fuzzy and short almost horror scene memories of one of the punishers name Gunji cornering me, a daunting smile spread across his blood splattered face as he licked blood from his blades, his eyes glinting with a dark type of excitement.

He had said something to me, about a kitty…? Then pain, pain so excruciating, yet pleasuring…?

I dared to open my eyes again; the air contained the lavish, rusty smell of blood, which I can surely assume is my own. I realized there was something around my neck, I reached up and felt what seemed to be a leather collar with a bell on it that was tight and making my breathing a little bit tough.

_Wait…_I finally had pieced the puzzle together, _I have a collar on, and Gunji said kitty… _

My memory had finally sped up and soon the missing pieces of the horrifying meeting were put into place, Gunji pushing me against a rough brick wall while he thrust his erection deep inside of me, the metallic reflecting claw like knives abrasively scoring my body in lines of three, a bloodcurdling scream absconding my lips as he plunged deeper inside of me, Gunji licking my gored body to quench his dark desire.

_I'm now his kitty, his pet sex toy…_

The thudding of swift moving, heavy boots looming closer to the area seized me back from my gruesome imagery puzzle; I watched the door ajar to see the light-haired man in his blood red hooded jacket masked with what my eyes could comprehend to be moist blood splatters.

"Hello my kitty~" Gunji intoned.

I recoiled in fear and memory of stinging agony as he advanced en route of me with his gory metallic scraping blades.

"'Aw kitty, no need to be afraid of me~ I'm just gonna eat ya~" he confidently asserted, licking his lips.

"I'm not your kitty!" I remonstrated, relocating my body back farther rom him.

"'Naw, kitty, sure ya are~" he flashed his big white smile, pursuing my movement and positioning a blade beneath my chin.

"N-no," Akira challenged, shambling away from his illusorily friendly touch, "I'm not!"

"'Aw kitty is mad at me," Gunji pouted, standing up from his crouched situation in front of me, "You can't deny that I give kitty pleasure~ Kitty enjoys the pain~"

"No, I don't," I contradicted the blonde's fictious beliefs.

"Now kitty, don't be so grouchy…" he insinuated, inching over me, quarantining me to the bed with just a small amount of his heavy weight physique.

"Get off!" I growled through my gnashed jaw, as Gunji restrained me down by planting his knees beside my legs, towering over me with a shadow.

Gunji started to take off one of his "claws" using the other hand, "Kitty is putting up a fuss, do you want something to make kitty happy~?" he hinted, touching his belt making the tags clink.

"No," I hissed, trying to squirm away, "I don't want _anything _from you."

Gunji stalked onward and rested over top of me caressing one of his blades lengthways his face, "I don't think that's true kitty."

I froze as the metal just pressured my face beside my eyes.

Gunji laughed, "'Awww~ Kitty is scared~"

Without warning a knock on the door made Gunji shoot an annoyed gaze at the door, he regarded his playful eyes back at me and ran a cool blade down my face, making hasty beat of my heart, "Don't move while I'm gone kitty~ "

_Not much of a choice…_

Gunji moved back and leapt to his feet as another set of knocking pounded on the door, "Whaaat? Who is it?"

The door opened and the other punisher stood in the door.

"What do you want Old Man?" Gunji snapped ,"Can't you see I'm busy?" he directed his attention to me with a point of his finger.

"I was-" Kiriwar started, but Gunji clapped his hands breaking off Kiriwar's speaking.

"That's it~!" Gunji exclaimed.

"W-what?" The black haired man asked.

"Old man, it seems kitty here needs some help, he isn't adjusting well to his new home~" Gunji explicated, "Care to assist me with training~?"

_Help me! _My insides screamed, as Kiriwar and Gunji stared down at me, eyes darkened with thoughts of their sadistic intentions.

* * *

_**Author's Notes(2): **__Well, I hope that was okay for a start, it's my first time trying this couple/ threesome, so I'm hoping this will intrigue someone to review and actually want to read what happens next…_

_Kaminx~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **__So I was a little concerned by not getting many reviews so I didn't know if you anyone is actually reading this… :/_

* * *

"What?!" I exclaimed, flipping onto my stomach and scrambling away from them, but I could only get so far, one of them snatched the collar of my shredded shirt and jerked me back, "No! No!"

"Hehe," Kiriwar chuckled, as he towered over me, I laid upturned on my back, staring up at his grinning face, I swallowed hard.

"Old Man! Don't let kitty get away or move while I go get some items from Papa~" Gunji instructed.

Kiriwar sat next to my head on the bed and then pulled me up into his arms, unhooking the chain from my collar, "Don't worry this Little Lady won't go anywhere," he smiled, "Right, Young Lady?"

Gunji opened the door and walked away, letting it click shut behind him.

I tried to move away from the position in Kiriwar's lap, "You wouldn't try to get away would you Young Lady?"

"Hnn," I mumbled, fidgeting, as Kiriwar pressed his body closer to mine, wrapping his arm around my neck and grabbing hold of my collar, "What's wrong? Does Young Lady not want to play?" Kiriwar asked, licking from my ear down to my neck.

"Nnnn, hah, nghn," I moaned through a clenched jaw, shuddering to his touch as he rubbed my member.

"Hehe, Young Lady are you getting hard?" he chuckled, touching my starting erection.

"Nn-no!" I objected, struggling more than before to get away.

Suddenly we both stiffened as we heard the sound of heavy boots coming down the hall again, Gunji opened the door, "I'm back~" he announced.

"Hah," I panted, as Kiriwar pulled his hand away.

"Did kitty behave~?" Gunji asked, stroking a blade down my face, its cool touch making me shudder, Gunji smirked with satisfaction and stood up.

"Look kitty~ Papa gave me these~ Aren't they wonderful~?" Gunji beamed, holding out appeared to be another collar, and one long chain and a short one, he set them down except the chain.

"Hehe," Kiriwar chuckled as Gunji drew closer, dragging the longer chain on the ground, a wicked smile on his face.

"This collar with make kitty look cuuute~" Gunji's eyes sparkled with a dark happiness as he started to unhook the collar around my neck, "Here Old Man, hold this," he handed Kiriwar the chain.

Without Kiriwar holding on to me and Gunji turning to get the other collar, I decided this was my chance to get away! I quickly jumped to my feet, escaping Kiriwar and made a run forward but was tackled from behind. I smacked hard down on the floor.

"Now kitty, you should know not to run from your owners," Gunji stated, his voice a little less cheery, pinning me down by sitting on my, his legs on either side.

"I'm not your kitty!" I yelled, still trying to reach the door.

Gunji slipped the collar around my neck and tightened it so I couldn't breathe, I writhed as he pinned my arms back and pulled it tighter, I started to cough and choke, "I think kitty needs to just shut up and accept it." He released the collar allowing oxygen back into mouth to refill my lungs; he stood up and grabbed my collar, dragging me back to the bed.

Gunji chucked me on the bed, "So Old Man how do you think we should start with this~?"

"Hehe, what were you planning for your pet?" Kiriwar asked.

I turned over to see Gunji smiling another evil grin, "I think it's time to make kitty appreciate the new owners he has."

* * *

"Hah, n-no," I moaned, but Gunji swiftly silenced me with a kiss, he pushed past my teeth and started to move his tongue around in my mouth.

Kiriwar held my collar so I wouldn't move away, he slipped his fingers to my hole and pried it apart, "Young Lady will swallow all of Gunji up, won't you?"

"Ugh, ah," I groaned, Gunji stood up and undid his belt, letting it drop to the ground, the following sound of the clinking of several dog tags indicated that he had stepped out of his pants and pushed them to the side.

"Here I come kitty~" he practically purred, licking his lips, he stepped forward.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Next chapter will be mostly, well about... 700 words of apurely rough and wonderful pet training ~ Please Review~_

_Kaminx~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: **__ Hello Readers~! Thank you for waiting patiently~ ^^ _

_I hope you enjoy the update and review~_

* * *

"Here I come kitty~"

Gunji stepped forward, pressing his member to my opening.

The haunting memories of the pain, blood and the chilling eyes of my tormentor shot through my mind.

"Hnn!" I screeched, twisting violently to one side, Kiriwar's, who wasn't expecting the movement , hand let go, I tumbled to one side of the bed and was caught by my collar, my face inches from the floor.

"Looks like Young Lady is afraid of you Gunji," Kiriwar smirked.

"Shut up Old Man!" Gunji snapped back, "Maybe if you held him still he wouldn't have a choice but to submit to me."

Kiriwar glared at the blonde haired man.

"Now hold him still dammit!" Gunji ordered, obviously very eager to continue and not let the black haired man take me until he was thoroughly finished.

"As long as I get to have fun with Little Lady after you, then I will help," Kiriwar bargained.

Now it was Gunji's turn to glare at the black haired brute, a smile crept over his face, "Okay, you have a deal-"

"And he has to be conscious," Kiriwar snapped, catching onto Gunji's trickery.

"Tch," Gunji growled, "Fine! Deal! Now hurry up and hold him still!"

Kiriwar obeyed and resumed the position of holding me still, his rough hands gripping me perfectly still.

_Shit! If I don't hurry and do something! I'm gonna…_

Blood. Pain. Eyes.

"Now, where were we Kitty~?"

_This is my last chance!_

I jerked back, hitting Kiriwar's chest with a thud, it was like hitting a piece of metal covered by fabric, I kicked my legs out, hoping to hit the evil blonde.

"Ha! Kitty~" Gunji laughed, dodging my feeble attack, "You gonna make Old Man work harder just to hold ya still kitty~?"

Kiriwar slipped me back into position, I was tired, I frantically tried to think of a way to get out of this situation but all possibilities, like myself, were exhausted.

I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, waiting. Waiting for the moment Gunji would enter me and thrust painfully deep within my body. I was thankful he wasn't wearing his claws, maybe I could get through this.

"Kitty is so cuuute when he is scared~" Gunji smiled, taking his step forward and finally penetrated my hole, "But that won't me~"

I clenched my teeth tighter together, hoping I could contain my sounds, but it was failing.

"Hnn, hngh!" I moaned, as Gunji thrust deeper, "Aaah! Hah!"

"Hehe," Kiriwar laughed, obviously pleased by my cries. He started to lick my ear.

"Hnn," I shuddered to the cold wetness to my ear.

Kiriwar slipped his hand under my torn shirt and brushed down, while Gunji continued to thrust in and out, it was torture… yet… very pleasure filled.

"Ha! Ahh! It-It hurts!" I cried as Gunji went harder and Kiriwar started to stroke my pre-cum covered erection, he started to fondle me, "Hah! Hghnn! Hurts!"

"Old Man," Gunji grunted, still going faster in me, but not as deep, "Do me a favor and move so I can fill Kitty up."

Kiriwar nodded, and slipped back from behind me and stood up.

Gunji slammed forward inside me, I screamed in agony, tears dripped from my eyes.

_It's just like before! It's just like before! _

Gunji thrust forward, hitting deep within me, it felt like I was full of him, and there was no way to get it out, I felt my erection twitch, I needed to release.

"Hhnn! Let Me Go! Aah! Hghnn! It-Hurts!" I cried out, Gunji smirked; he looked like a wild animal intent on torturing his prey, the urge to release was too great and I felt the hot thick liquid spurt out of me, "Ah! Hah!"

Suddenly Gunji stopped and pressed forward, his member still deep, "Aw Kitty~ We should have come together~!" he pouted, "Oh well!" He moaned and thrust forward, I felt his cum shoot inside me, coating deep inside my body.

He pulled out, I gasped at the feeling of being empty and wet inside, I panted and tried to roll away from them.

"No no no Kitty~" Gunji viciously smiled, panting, "You need to give Old Man a good time as well~"

I groaned and stared at the other punisher, did he really want to have me now?

"He's all yours," encouraged Gunji, who sat down with a thud on a chair and calmly watched us.

Kiriwar approached me and sat on the bed, I stared at his huge erection, everything on him was big, I guess I should have known that would include his member.

I felt sick and tired, _how much more?_

"Don't pass out yet Kitty~ Or Kiriwar will be angry!" Gunji noted, sliding back in the chair as if he was getting comfortable to enjoy the show.

Kiriwar pulled me into his lap, I felt his erection rub against me and I moaned.

"Here we go Young Lady," Kiriwar breathed into my ear, making me shiver.

"Aah! Hah!" I cried as I was slid down onto Kiriwar's hard member, "Ha…Nnngh…"

Kiriwar helped me slide up and down, because I had hardly any strength left for this battle, "Young Lady likes it so much, you're twitching inside for more."

My eyes slowly stared at Gunji, who was staring at us like we were a nice painting on a wall.

_God, please let this be quick…_

"Ha! Aaah! Ha!" I yelled out.

"I'm not done Little Lady." Kiriwar grunted and continued, thrusting his erection farther.

I moaned as I was slid down and Kiriwar released inside me, now I was really wet inside. My own cum soon followed as it splashed out, up my stomach and some hit my chin.

I sighed, _please let this be the end…_

My vision blurred, I stared at Gunji his face smiling, he licked his lips. Another blur, I stared at the ceiling, it was too dark. I felt someone move my body, and a cool object touch my lips. I slipped away into darkness.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__ I hope that was alright, sorry about the delay, I was having troubles with my writing, I am truly sorry. If there is many of you who feel like this chapter was ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE, then I will consider a rewrite. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW~ ALSO~ I promised you 700 words, I gave you 999~ Please forgive me again for the wait and ya… review…_

_Kaminx~_


End file.
